Forever's Gonna Start Tonight
by mag721
Summary: A piece of Puckleberry fluff set post-Bad Reputation. "You're not upset that I used you to soil my reputation?" she asked. "Upset?" he asked incredulously. "Hell no! I'm kinda honored, you know, in a badass kind of way." One shot : please R&R!


**AN: Just a nice little piece of fluff for you, inspired by the Puckleberry goodness in last week's episode. (Even if it wasn't what we expected, it was still hot b/c Mark and Lea just ooze with chemistry. Am I right? ;) lol) So, yeah, the title is a line from "Total Eclipse of the Heart" which I was psyched to see used in the episode (partly b/c I was kinda psychic and used it in my other one-shot that I posted on Tuesday morning before the episode [Coming Back for More - go check it out! *shameless plug* lol] and I had no clue it was gonna be in the show! I was giddy when it came on! :o) Anyway, please R&R! I own nothing sadly... **

_**

* * *

Forever's Gonna Start Tonight**_

"Stop crying, Rachel. You brought this on yourself," the tiny brunette said to herself as she carefully blotted her lower eyelids with a tissue.

Rachel Berry had really done it this time. She had been so consumed about Mr. Schuester's "Bad Reputation" project that she inadvertently used the three guys she cared for most, and two of those three ripped her to shreds for it. Finn all but called her a slut, and Jesse broke up with her in the hallway. She just couldn't win.

Sighing, she flopped onto her bed. She didn't even feel like singing about her emotions. And that _never _happened; Rachel _always _wanted to sing. A few more tears leaked from her eyes as she thought about Jesse's harsh words to her.

_"As the guy who gave up everything to be your one and only, I just can't see past this," Jesse said with a hardened voice. "I should've been enough for you, Rachel," he insisted softly._

_Rachel couldn't believe what he was saying, and she was sure her face showed that. She swallowed as she shut her eyes in pain. "I knew you'd break my heart," she whispered._

_Jesse shook his head slightly. "Well, that's the funny thing about reputations," he scoffed. "Everyone thinks I'm the big heartbreaker, but the fact of the matter is, you broke mine first." He took a deep breath and looked at her with distant eyes. "Do me a favor. If we end up next to each other on the bar at ballet club this week, do your arabesques and piques in silence. Don't talk to me." _

_And with that, he walked away, leaving her in tears._

He was so upset that she used Finn and Puck in the video with him, and for the life of her, she couldn't understand why. She had thought it to be a brilliant use of symbolism and imagery. It never once crossed her mind that the guys wouldn't appreciate being used that way. Fingering the fabric of the bench that sat at the foot of her bed, Rachel sighed heavily. She remembered what almost happened on this bench a few nights before and she blushed.

Noah.

He was the person she initially approached about her idea. Hands down, he had the worst reputation at McKinley High, and as much as Rachel didn't want to admit, that fact fascinated her. Puck fascinated her, actually. She didn't understand how someone could be so rough around the edges in public could actually be caring and vulnerable in private. Underneath his crass and self-proclaimed badass exterior was a gentle soul. For some reason, Rachel got to see this side of Puck. He was Noah when he was with her. Secretly, that idea made her giddy inside. She had not missed the look that crossed his face when he asked if she wanted to date him again. She couldn't place it then because her mind was clouded with the vision of her project. But, looking back on it now, she was sure he had been almost hopeful, or at the very least not opposed to the idea. She had sat on the bench with Noah that night, and she felt they were making progress toward becoming friends. Then, she realized little things that confused her. The fact that her pulse sped up when he smirked at her. The way his eyes flickered to her lips more than once. The close proximity in which they sat together. The heat rushing through her body when he'd get that hungry look in his eyes. It was enough to make her kiss him. Which she almost did. Twice.

After he had left that night, she was more confused than ever. He had told her he didn't want to do the project if he wasn't going to get any action, but he showed up the next day anyway. Sure, she was attracted to him. She had admitted that (much to her chagrin) to him the night of the almost kisses. But, she wasn't supposed to have the feelings for Puck that she was having. First and foremost, she was with Jesse; well, emphasis on the _was_. And secondly, if she hadn't been with Jesse, her next choice should have been Finn. Right? So what was with all these lingering feelings she felt for Noah? These feelings were stronger than any of the ones she had for him during their brief one-week fling.

And what's more? She shouldn't even be thinking of those feelings right now. She should be pining over losing Jesse and quite possibly Finn. So why wasn't she?

The ringing of her front doorbell pulled her from her tortured musings. Her fathers weren't home so she quickly padded downstairs, hoping it was Jesse. They really needed to discuss some issues, namely what she needed to do to get him to take her back. She was surprised to find Puck standing on her front porch with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Puck took in the look of shock on Rachel's face as she opened to door. He smirked knowing that he was probably the last person she expected. There was a flicker in her eyes that he couldn't define, and he wondered if maybe he wasn't the last person she expected after all. She had been crying; he could tell by her red-rimmed eyes.

"Noah!" she greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Berry," he drawled. "Heard about what happened with St. Douche."

Rachel bristled at the nickname he'd given Jesse, but in the dark crevice of her brain, she laughed because it _was _a fairly appropriate description.

Puck was still watching her from his place on the porch, and he took her moment of silence to rake his eyes up and down her body. She was dressed in a simple yellow tank top and tight black yoga pants and had her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail down her back. Dressed down like this, she was extra easy on the eyes. No denying from the Puckerone that Rachel Berry was hot. His leer must have unnerved her because she very obviously cleared her throat, and he shook his head to clear his head from the direction his thoughts were going (i.e. dirty places).

"Would you like to come in?" she asked politely, still unsure why he had come.

"Sure," he shrugged, and when she stepped aside to let him through the door, he shuffled in. "So..."

"So..." Rachel repeated nervously, not willing herself to look at him. Instead she played with the hem of her tank top, which in turn, made it rise up a little to reveal her flat, tanned stomach. "Do you want to go upstairs?" she said, looking up suddenly, catching Puck, whose eyes had been glued to her waist. She giggled when he quickly averted his eyes back up to her face.

Puck blushed slightly at having been caught staring at her gorgeous body. He played it off cool when he smirked at her offer to go upstairs. "Cool."

He followed her up the stairs (to check out her from behind, of course), but once they were in her room, they were still as hesitant around each other as they were downstairs. Puck ran his hand over his Mohawk. He wasn't sure why he had come. Well, a part of him knew. He had seen Berry's face when Finn and Jesse had stormed out of the room after her video. He had heard Jesse's harsh words at her locker from where he stood nearby at the water fountain. He had wanted to go to her and hug her as she stood there, leaning against her locker as she cried. Puck wasn't an idiot. Rachel Berry acted tough and strong, but down deep she was just as vulnerable as the next teenage girl. He just wanted to be a friend to her. Well, a friend that still had the overwhelming urge to kiss her whenever he was within a two-foot range of her, but that's beyond the point.

"Noah," she said softly. "Why are you really here?"

Puck looked at Rachel, who was now sitting at that same bench they shared the other night. She looked fragile, like she was afraid he had come to chew her out just like Finn and Jesse had. (She was afraid of just that.)

"I wanted to apologize for not sticking up for your video," he blurted out. He didn't know what else to say, but he knew then that he wanted to be with her and _I really would like to finish what we started the other night_ just didn't sound quite like a good idea right now.

Rachel's eyebrows shot to her forehead in surprise. "You-you're not mad?"

"No," he admitted, making his way to sit next to her. "Well, the video did suck, but only for its pure cheesiness," he winked, getting another giggle from her. "You were amazing as always," he said sincerely.

"Thank you, Noah," she smiled. "You were a wonderful addition to the video. I am sorry, though, that I was not upfront and honest about casting Jesse and Finn as well," she apologized.

"Berry," he started, placing his hand gently on top of hers. "I could care less. Really. "

Rachel's heart picked up speed when he touched her. She hated that her body betrayed her so when Puck was concerned. "You're not upset that I used you to soil my reputation?" she asked as she carefully turned her hand so that her palm was facing up and touching Puck's palm.

Puck grinned slightly at the subtle change in positions of Rachel's hand. It was progress. "Upset?" he asked incredulously. "Hell no! I'm kinda honored, you know, in a badass kind of way," he smirked at her. "I mean, I know I'm a stud. It kinda rocks when someone else notices," he winked again.

Rachel snickered and bit her lip at his words. His eyes flickered to her plump lips, and this time Rachel knew if he tried to kiss, she would let him. But he kept his distance. For now.

"So, you really broke up with St. Douche?" he asked suddenly, eyes still on her lips. Before she could answer, he turned his face to stare straight ahead.

"Well, he actually broke up with me, but no, we're not together if that's what you're asking," she said softly. "You know he had the audacity to say I broke his heart first?" she let out a short bark of laughter.

"He said that?" Puck clarified. "Wow. He is more of a wuss than I thought."

"Noah, be nice," she admonished gently, even though she really wanted to agree with him.

"What?" he teased with innocent eyes and his hands held up in mock surrender. "I am being nice! There are lots of other things I could say about him, but I won't."

She gave him a side grin, and he smirked at her. Then, he got a serious look on his face. "But he hurt you, Rach, and that ain't cool," he declared honestly.

"Yes, he did, but I suppose I deserved it," she shrugged, quickly swiping at her eyes before any tears that had sprung to her eyes could fall.

"No, you didn't," he insisted. "But his loss is my gain, I 'spose."

Rachel whipped her head around to look at Puck. She wasn't sure if she expected him to be grinning lecherously at her or if she expected him to be teasing her, but what she saw was him staring at her earnestly, actually trying to gauge her response. "What are you saying, Noah?" she breathed as she instinctively inched her face closer to his.

Puck nervously licked his lips as he slowly reached up to gently cup the back of Rachel's neck. Oh to heck with it. "I've really wanted to finish what we started the other night," he whispered, his breath hot on Rachel's face, causing her cheeks to heat up in anticipation.

"Me too," Rachel said softly. She wanted to kiss him, to feel his soft lips on hers since that night in her room, maybe even since he walked away from her on the bleachers that one day so many moons ago.

"Really?" his voice hitched.

"Yes," she nodded slightly, and as his lips came closer to descend onto hers, Rachel was hit with a thought that caused her to jump up from the bench. "Wait. What about Quinn?" she asked, bringing her hands up to her cheeks, embarrassed.

Puck got up and crossed the room to stand in front of her. (Seriously, how did she get over there so fast?) He took her hands away from her face and tenderly brushed a few stray tendrils away from her face. "What about her?" he whispered.

"Aren't you together?" she looked up at him with shining eyes. "I can't be the girl that Quinn's boyfriend cheats with. I've done that once before," she choked, ashamedly referring to Finn. "I can't do that again."

Puck gazed at the tormented face of the beautiful girl in front of him. "Rachel, look at me," he commanded softly. He waited for her to comply before he continued, "Quinn and I aren't together like that. We'll raise the baby, but not as a couple."

"But-"

"Sure, we put up a front at school," Puck continued quickly, "but that's because it sucks to be alone. We both want different people," he said pointedly.

"Really?" Rachel asked, hating that her voice sounded too hopeful even to her own ears.

"Yeah..." he trailed off.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat as she stood in front of Puck. She wanted him to want her. And she was pretty sure that's what he was saying, but she just wasn't sure. He returned her steady gaze as if he was willing her to understand what he wasn't saying. Puck wasn't good with feelings or words; he was more a man of action. But, he wanted this girl to be his. So badly. He didn't want to lose her to Jesse or Finn again. Puck took another step forward, so that his body was almost flush with hers. He brushed the pad his thumb against her soft cheek.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?" she answered breathlessly.

He placed his hand on the back of her neck, gently lifting her face to his. He leaned in so that their lips were centimeters apart. Then, he asked softly, "Can I finally kiss you now?"

He didn't get an answer, for Rachel quickly closed the distance between them, meeting his lips in a tender kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she tangled her tongue with Puck's. All the passion and emotion she felt for him and that he felt for her was wrapped up in that heady kiss.

Then, Puck broke the kiss to whisper against her lips, "And we'll only be making it right, 'cause we'll never be wrong together."

Rachel's breath caught in her throat as she recognized the words from the song she had sang after Jesse broke up with her. Smiling, she pulled his mouth back to hers for a searing kiss. As he moved his lips toward her jaw line to nip at her neck, she sighed, thinking just how perfectly those words fit them.

* * *

**I'd appreciate any feedback. Thank you! Reading & Reviewing=Love ****:o) **


End file.
